Give Me Your Hand
by EddieandLorenforever3
Summary: Loren is 20 and Eddie is 24. Eddie and Loren have been best friends since they can remember. They didn't have a care in the world when they where together. Which may not always be a good thing. Some things can go a little bit to far. It will eventually bl
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is happybee13. I just wanted to post this story idea I got. I hope everyone likes it. **

**_Story:_**

_This. Can. Not. Be happening to me! What did I do to deserve this?! It all started off innocent! What happened?! Oh right. His body. His hot, sexy body! Ugh I hate how he does this to me! It makes me not able to resist him! I personally hate what we are doing. I mean come on. We are best friends who you know... Have sex. It's meaningless to him. To me it means the world to me. Of course mother nature had to come along and ruin everything! It was the one way I could be even more close to him then I already am!_

_My thoughts got interpreted by a knock on the door. I get up to answer it. It's Eddie. OH GOD! How am I going to tell him!_

Eddie: Hey Lo.

_He flashes me his sexy rockstar smile._

Loren: Hey, um, Eddie.

_Eddie starts to look concerned._

Eddie: What's wrong Lo?

_I'm never going to survive this night!_

Loren: Nothing.

_I give him a convincing smile._

Eddie: Well in that case...

_Eddie moves closer to me until there is no space between us. It starts to become hard to think. All of a sudden he pushes me against the wall. We start making out intensely. Let's just say that thinks end on the bed... (If ya know what I mean ;) )_

***Twenty minutes later**

_Eddie and I are lying in bed in each other's arms._

Eddie: Wow. That was...

Loren: Amazing!

_Eddie and I start to laugh._

Eddie: Eh you were alright...

_Eddie jokes like this all the time. I smirk at him._

Loren: Just alright? Huh... Well I'm going to go make some coffee. Do you want some?

I get out of my bed and put on my bra and underwear. I throw on his white button down shirt. Of course I leave it unbuttoned. I just love to tease him.

Eddie: Sure.

_He get's up also and puts on his boxers. I wait for him and then the two of us walk to the kitchen. _

_I have to tell him what's going on. He is going to be pissed. At least I think he is going to be... I really hope not. I really don't know how he is going to feel about it. Hell I don't even know how I feel about this._

_I start making the coffee. When I turn my head a little I see Eddie staring at my ass. I chuckle a little. I turn fully towards Eddie._

Loren: You know it's not polite to stare.

_Eddie face turns a beet red. I start laughing._

Eddie: Well I'm sorry you have a nice butt.

_Eddie walks up to me and gives me a kiss. I sigh a little bit when he pulls away._

Eddie: What's wrong Loren?

_Eddie tries to read my face._

Loren: NOTHING!

_Eddie was startled that I yelled at him. To be honest so was I. I'm not the kind of person that randomly yells at people._

Loren: Look Eddie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I've just been having a stressful week.

Eddie: It's fine. I don't mind being you're punching bag.

_Eddie gives me a sly smile. I return the favor with a big grin. After a second I start frowning._

Eddie: Are you sure nothings wrong Lo?

_I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. I exhale and open my eyes again._

Loren: Eddie. Where do "we" stand? I don't want to just be you're booty call. I mean yes I like being your booty call but it also sucks. Because you know what? I really like you! I mean like I majorly like you! I may even love you! So that's why I've tolerated being you're booty call.

_Eddie looks at me shocked from my outburst._

Eddie: Loren. I had no idea you felt that way about me.

Loren: That's all you have to say!

_I scream loudly at him._

Eddie: Well to be honest I've liked you for a very long time... I thought you didn't like me so I didn't say anything.

_I breath in and out again and decide that it's now or never._

Loren: Eddie I have to tell you something.

Eddie: Okay what?

Loren: Eddie I'm...

HAHA! What did ya'll think? Love? Hate? Want more? R&R and You'll get more!


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! A lot of people asked for a new one so what the heck! I will try to make this chapter longer than my last one... Anyway enjoy and ya'll betta review!**

Recap:

**_I breath in and out again and decide that it's now or never._**

**Loren: Eddie I have to tell you something.**

**Eddie: Okay what?**

**Loren: Eddie I'm...**

Story:

_I don't really know what I'm doing. We just confessed our feelings for each other. Now what? I'm about to tell him something that will change his life forever! Hm... Maybe I should just not tell him. I could just get rid of the problem. No. I would never do that. Okay this is it. I'm going to ruin his whole career and life. At least I'm going to be honest with him._

Loren: Eddie I'm...

_I pause because I'm still not fully certain that I should tell him just yet. My pause get's a concern look from Eddie._

Eddie: You're what?

_I open my mouth to speak, but I think other wise. Now is not the time to tell him._

Loren: I'm... Going out tonight for dinner with my mom and Max and I was wondering if you wanted to join?

_I laugh a little at myself. It's not a total lie... I really am going out tonight with them... It's not what I really wanted to tell him. Maybe I'll announce it at dinner tonight... That way Eddie can't throw a fit. We will be in public. Yes. I think that's what I'll do. I mean if Eddie choices to come. Either way I'm telling my mom and Max tonight. My mom knows that I've been sleeping with Eddie. Max has no idea though. I hope he doesn't freak out when he finds out it's Eddie. I won't tell him unless he asks..._

Eddie: Um... Oh I can't tonight! I have a dinner with Jake and Kelly. I'm really sorry Lo! Next time?

_I give a smile._

Loren: Yeah that's fine. Listen I have to take a shower and get ready. So if you want to hang out for a bit that's fine. We can hang after my shower okay?

Eddie: Sure.

_I run to my room and hop in the shower. I get out five minutes later. I wrap a towel around myself. I walk out of my room to find Eddie laying on my bed watching tv. I roll my eyes when he looks up and grins when he see's me in just a towel. I start looking through my closet for a dress to wear for dinner. I find my Sheath Strapless short/mini Satin Cocktail Dress With embroidered ruffle flowers. I take it off it's hanger and go over to my dresser and grab a black lace bra with matching panties. I do it in a way that teases Eddie. I walk to the bathroom and get dressed. After I'm dressed I curl my hair in light curls. I walk out of the bathroom and walk over to my bed were Eddie as fallen asleep. I give him a light kiss on the lips to wake him up. Which wakes him up._

Loren: Don't you have a dinner to go to?

_I smirk at him as he grabs his phone to check the time. He let's out a sigh of relief when he see's that it's only 7:23._

Eddie: Yes. But not until nine. When are you meeting Mom and Pops up?

Loren: Eight. Now come over here. I need help finding heels to wear!

_I grab his arm and pull him over to my closet. I start taking out possible shoe choices._

Eddie: God! I never knew a girl could have SO many shoes!

_I roll my eyes at Eddie._

Loren: So which one's do you think would look good with my dress?

_Eddie points to a pair of five inch salmon pumps._

Loren: OMG Eddie! It would go great with my dress!

_I give him a big hug before putting him on. After I put the pumps on I laughed at him because the pumps made me a good three inches taller than him. He chuckled a little bit also. _

Eddie: Well the two of us better be going unless we want to be late.. I have to get ready for my dinner and you have to go to your dinner.

_I smile._

Loren: Yes! Walk me out?

_Eddie smiles at me before locking elbows with me._

Eddie: Yes.

_He leads me to my door and opens it for me. I walk out. He follows behind me. I quickly lock the door to my penthouse. We make our way down to the elevator. I press the button and the two of us wait a few seconds. The elevator arrives and we go down. The ride down was silent. We reach the lobby at once to see a whole slew of paparazzi waiting outside._

Loren: Ugh.

_Eddie notices what I'm looking at and sighs._

Eddie: Come on let's go.

_The two of us walk out hand in hand and are bombarded with a lot of questions. _

Reporter 1: Is it true that you two are dating?

Reporter 2: Do you think it's weird that you're parents are married?

Reporter 3: Is it true that the two of you "hook up?"

_I know to brush off the questions. I've been dealing with this kind of stuff since I won Eddie's singing contest and became famous._

Reporter 4: Are the rumors false that you're preggo?

_Okay that last question really shook me up. I look over to see the look on Eddie's face. Eddie looks disgusted that someone would ask such a thing. We rush to our cars. Eddie's parked next to mine. _

Eddie: Do you want me to take you to Rumor? I can drop you off and then pick you up later?

Loren: Sure.

_We both get into h__is car. Eddie starts driving._

Eddie: I hate how they make up lies like that. They are crazy. I'm sorry I brought you into this kind of life.

Loren: You didn't bring me into anything I wasn't ready for.

_We both smile._

***Fifteen minutes later at Rumor.**

Nora: Hi Honey!

_I hug my mom and Max before sitting down._

Loren: Hi mom. Hey Max. How have you guys been?

Nora and Max: Good.

_The three of us order our food._

_Okay I'm to tell them now._

Loren: I have something to tell you guys!

_Nora and Max look at each other and then smile._

Nora: Oh Honey I'm so happy for you and Eddie! Oh Max and I have been waiting for a very long time for you and Eddie to date!

Loren: Um mom...

_Nora phone beeps and she pulls it out._

Nora: Yes Honey?

_Nora looks at the twitter alert she got and almost screams._

Nora: What is this?! Oh Honey please tell me this isn't you? Please!

I look at her phone, and I see a photo of me at a drugstore with a pregnancy test in my hand. I start crying a little bit... I shake my head and my mom comes over and hugs me.

Max: Well who's the father?

_I become speechless._

**Okay so cliffhanger sorta! Expect DRAMA in the next chapter! Hehe. R&R please! Reviews make me want to write more... And if I write more than more chapters come out... I'll try to post another chapter soon! So hate? Love? Let me know in you're nice reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm thankful for everyone to review! Even the one's who don't like what I'm doing. If you don't like it then don't read it. All the reviews made me want to write more so here is the new chapter!**

Recap:

**_Nora phone beeps and she pulls it out._**

**Nora: Yes Honey?**

**_Nora looks at the twitter alert she got and almost screams._**

**Nora: What is this?! Oh Honey please tell me this isn't you? Please!**

**I look at her phone, and I see a photo of me at a drugstore with a pregnancy test in my hand. I start crying a little bit... I shake my head and my mom comes over and hugs me.**

**Max: Well who's the father?**

**_I become speechless._**

Story:

_How am I going to tell Max that his son is the father of my baby?! He is going to freak out at Eddie. Ugh how did I get into this mess?__I_ _could just lie and say that I don't know... No that would be wrong. I have to tell the truth._

Loren: Um the dad? Well um... Are you sure you want to know?

Max: Yes I'm sure. I want to know what son of a bitch got you pregnant.

_I sigh._

Loren: Okay the father is...

_Just as I was about to say it I saw Eddie coming over. Damn he looks mad. And damn he looks sexy when he's mad._

Loren: Eddie!

Max: What?!

Loren: No I mean Eddie.

_I point over to Eddie. Damn it he looks so freaking mad._

_I give him a sly smile and wave._

Eddie: Can I talk to you privately Lo?

_He looks as though he isn't asking. I shot my mom a glance that screams "help me!" She just shakes her head. I walk over to Eddie and we walk out of the restaurant and go into his car._

Loren: I thought you had dinner with Jake and Tracy?

Eddie: I did. I left when I saw this.

_He pulls out phone and shows a picture of me at the drugstore... I scratch my head and try to avoid his gaze._

Eddie: Is this photoshopped?

Loren: No...

_He breaths in and out. I look up to find his eyes closed. He looks really mad. After a few seconds he opens his eyes._

Eddie: Why didn't you tell me sooner! Well do you know for sure? Do you know if you're... You know...

_I was a little surprised that Eddie didn't yell at me and tell me how dumb I am. He kept his voice really calm and quiet._

Loren: Pregnant? Yeah I am. Look you don't have do anything. I can just tell the press that it was just a one night stand I had with someone. I mean why ruin your career when mines just going to be ruined either way?

_Eddie lifts my chin up so I'm looking straight into his eyes._

Eddie: Loren fucking Tate I will always be by your side. It won't ruin my career. It may make me postpone my world tour, but that's it. I wouldn't care if it did. I want to be by your side. I always want to be by our little baby's side.

_He leans over and gives me a light kiss on the lips. A few seconds later he pulls away._

Loren: Well. I'm glad you want to be in your child's life. It really makes me happy. Now we should go back to mom and pops before they start to get worried.

Eddie: Yeah I guess we should...

_Eddie helps me out of the car and we walk hand in hand into the restaurant and then to our table. Eddie pulls the chair out for me and I smile at him. He doesn't sit down though. He just stands behind me. Max shoots my mom a questioning look. She just shakes her head telling him not now._

Eddie: Well I'm going to head home. Do you want to come over Lo? I think I have some left over pie.

_I look over at my mom and Max before answering him. _

Loren: Sure.

_Eddie pulls my chair back and helps me up._

Loren: Thanks for dinner! I had fun. We should go out for dinner more often.

Nora: Aw we really should! Maybe sometime next week...

Loren: Okay. Well we are going to go so... Bye!

Eddie, Nora, and Max: Bye!

_Eddie and I walk out and head to his car. Like the gentleman he is he opens the car door for me and helps me in. After he helps me he goes to the drivers side and get's in. He starts the car. He pulls out of the parking lot and starts driving to his penthouse._

Eddie: So how do you want to do this? You could move into my penthouse or I could move into yours...

I give him a grin. I'm so glad he's ready to be a father. I was so worried that he would leave me just like my dad did. He wants to be a father. At least from what I can tell.

***Fifteen minutes later at Eddie's penthouse**

Eddie: Here we are!

_Eddie opens the door for me. I walk in. Once he closes the door I kiss him intensely. I just couldn't contain myself any longer. I had to kiss him. I could tell that Eddie was surprised by my sudden attack. I really couldn't go another second without kissing him. He just looked so kissable._

Eddie: Loren I don't think that sex is the best thing for us right now...

_Ugh I hate it when he's the one to pull away!_

Loren: UGH! Why must you always be right?

_I let out a little giggle and he laughs._

Eddie: Well I for one and tired... Do you want to spend the night?

Loren: Um... Sure. Oh can I borrow a shirt? You know to sleep in...

Eddie: Sure...

_He grabs my hand and pulls me up stairs. Once we got up there he pulls out a shirt and throws it to me. I catch the shirt and turn away from him._

Loren: Hey Eddie can you unzip my dress?

Eddie: Of course!

_Eddie walks over to me and unzips my dress. After he unzips it it falls down to the floor. I turn my head to see Eddie staring at me. Again with the butt starring! I chuckle a little bit as I put the shirt on. It doesn't even go down to my thigh! Oh Eddie must love me wearing this. I turn around and smirk at him. I walk up to him and give him a quick kiss on the lips. After I give him the kiss I walk over to the bed and crawl under the covers. A few seconds later Eddie joins me and we fall asleep in each others arms._

**Okay so how did everyone like this chapter? Reviewing really does make me want write... So I say that ya'll keep up with the reviewing. Anyway... Love? Hate? R&R so I know**!


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! The reviews made me want to write! Thank you for all the support! Anyway here is the new chapter! Yay!**

Recap: **Eddie: Well I for one and tired... Do you want to spend the night?**

**Loren: Um... Sure. Oh can I borrow a shirt? You know to sleep in...**

**Eddie: Sure...**

**_He grabs my hand and pulls me up stairs. Once we got up there he pulls out a shirt and throws it to me. I catch the shirt and turn away from him._**

**Loren: Hey Eddie can you unzip my dress?**

**Eddie: Of course!**

**_Eddie walks over to me and unzips my dress. After he unzips it it falls down to the floor. I turn my head to see Eddie staring at me. Again with the butt starring! I chuckle a little bit as I put the shirt on. It doesn't even go down to my thigh! Oh Eddie must love me wearing this. I turn around and smirk at him. I walk up to him and give him a quick kiss on the lips. After I give him the kiss I walk over to the bed and crawl under the covers. A few seconds later Eddie joins me and we fall asleep in each others arms._**

Story:

_Hm... I don't want to open my eyes! I just want to lay in this bed forever. I'm just way too comfy. Kelly will want to see me today... To talk about me being preggo. Ugh I'm SO not looking forward to that. _

_I open up my eyes and roll over and I see that Eddie isn't in bed with me. I see the light on in the bathroom though. I walk over to the bathroom and knock on the door._

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: You can come in.

_I walk in and see Eddie in sweatpants. I noticed that Eddie had just brushed his teeth. I walk over to him and rub my hands around his bare chest. I love it when he's shirtless. I mean his abs are like... Wow._

Eddie: Loren? Did you hear what I just said?

_I blush because I didn't... I was too busy thinking about his abs..._

Loren: Um.. Sorry. What were you saying?

_He smirks at me and I give him a sly smile._

Eddie: Well I was saying that I'm about to hop in the shower and I was wondering if you wanted to make breakfast while I was in the shower?

_I smile widely_

Loren: Well... I would MUCH rather join you IN the shower.

_Eddie smirks at me_

Eddie: Well I would LOVE that. But are you sure that you would? I mean I know I already got you pregnant, but still...

_We start laughing_

Loren: YES! I'm sure! I can't stand you teasing me by walking around a shirt on!

_Eddie just laughs_

Eddie: Okay come on. I have a meeting with Jake in two hours.

_I smile at him_

Loren: That gives us plenty of time!

_About thirty minutes later Eddie and I get out of the shower and move to the bed. fifteen minutes after we move to the bed both of our phones rung._

Loren: U-g-h!

_I say in between kisses. I don't want to stop this, but of course Eddie stops. He get's off of me and grabs my phone and hands it to me. After he hands me my phone he grabs his phone and answer it. I answer my phone also._

***Phone convo between Kelly and Loren**

Kelly: Loren I need you to get to the office right now.

Loren: Well I'm kinda busy Kelly.

_As I say that I look over at Eddie who is talking on the phone with Max I think. He see's me looking at him and gives me a smile._

Kelly: I. Don't. Care! Get to the office now!

***End of phone convo**

_I guess I have to go over to the office. It was kind of rude of Kelly to just hang up on me like that. I could have major plans. Of course that doesn't matter. It's not like I really do though. It's also not like I could tell her "Sorry I can't. I'm too busy having sex with Eddie. Maybe tomorrow? Okay thanks." I quickly look over at Eddie who is looking at me. I blush right away when I see he's looking at me._

Eddie: So what's up? Was that Kelly?

_I sigh_

Loren: Yeah. I have to get down to the office... Can you drive me? I mean you're going over later anyway so...

Eddie: Yeah. I can drive us over after you get dressed.

_I look over at him and I realized that he had gotten dressed while I was on the phone with Kelly. I get up and go over to his closet and pick out a pair of white shorty shorts and a hi/lo top that I had left at his house a while ago. I find my heels and put them on._

Loren: Okay I'm ready.

Eddie: Okay.

***Fifteen minutes later in the car on the way to the office**

Eddie: So do you want to stop over at Pop's and mom's house when we're done?

_I smile at him and grab his hand that's not on the steering wheel. I lean over to give him a kiss on his cheek._

Loren: I would love that.

***And hour and a half later at Nora and Max's house**

_Eddie knocks on the door. A few seconds later Max opens the door. He hugs me and than he hugs Eddie._

Max: Do what brings you guys here?

Loren: Well we just wanted to stop by.

_Eddie and I walk through the door and I walk towards my mom and I hug her. She walks over Eddie and gives him a hug. I grab Eddie's hand and he entwined his fingers with mine as I pull him to the couch. We both sit down. Mom and Pop's sit on their new couch facing us._

Max: So um... Have you been to the doctor's yet?

Loren: No not yet... I have an appointment tomorrow morning.

Max: That's cool... So is the "dad" going to be involved in your child's life?

Loren: Well I talked it over with him and he say's that he wants too. I want him too of course.

Max: So who is the father?

_I look over and Eddie and he nods._

Loren: Um... Well I'm not sure how you're going to take this, but it's Eddie.

Max: WHAT?! EDDIE YOU DUMBASS! HOW COULD YOU GET LOREN PREGNANT?! HAVE YOU NOT HEARD OF A CONDOM?!

_Eddie and I were a little startled that Max had freaked out as much has he had. Mom was whispering something to Max that we couldn't hear._

Eddie: Um... Dad... I don't really want to give you a lesson on how a girl becomes pregnant so...

Max: Stop joking around Eddie! This isn't a laughing matter!

Eddie: I know it isn't! So that's why I'm doing this.

_I'm confused. Why is Eddie getting off the couch to sit on the floor? A few seconds later I know why. He is standing on one knee. OH. MY. GOD! He's proposing to me!_

Eddie: I've been in love you for a very long time. I never thought you felt the same way so I kept my big mouth shut. I'm not just doing this because you're having my baby. That only speed up the process by a few years. So will you, Loren Elizabeth Tate, do me the honor of becoming my wife?

_Did you guys like the cliffhanger? I hope ya did! Review! Just saying that it really helps me write... R&R! Love this chapter? Hate it? Let me know in the pretty review book below ;)_


End file.
